Other villains
Here is a list of some of the series minor villians. List * Dr. Droid - Formerly a human, Dr. Droid is now mostly android (a cyborg) and wants to turn the world into robots. The Ducks tangle with him twice. * Asteroth - An evil wizard from another dimension, which is actually a supernatural version of Anaheim, California. His title is "Lord of the Red Dragon", somewhat obvious since he can morph into a large red dragon when enough power is in his possession. They fight him twice, first in the alternate Anaheim, and then in the "real" Anaheim. * Falcone - Falcone is a Raptrin member of The Brotherhood of The Blade. Duke pretended to join up with Falcone to learn what he was up to and found out that Falcone is working for the Saurians trying to help them steal the world's largest jewels for a new weapon. Duke tried to stop him but failed as Falcone got him arrested. Falcone got the gem but not long after that, Falcone's ship blew up and sent Falcone down into a moat. There, the guards of Big Ben found him. Falcone is currently sitting in London's jail cell for stealing a jewel from them. * Lucretia DeCoy - Lucretia DeCoy is a traitoress to the race of the Ducks and a spy for the Saurians. Tanya was the only one who knew who she was and Lucretia prevented her from revealing that she was a spy by tying her to the top rafters of The Pond. She tells the others that her name is "Vonda McDrake". She was thrown into Dimensional Limbo by Dragaunus who believed that she switched the item she was sent to steal from a tomb with the help from the Ducks; however, it had really been switched by Wildwing. The end result was her being sent to Dimensional Limbo and the weapon Dragaunus tried to use the chip for blew up in his face. * Dr. Swindle - A corrupt scientist the Saurians hired in "Beak vs. B.R.A.W.N." to create a flotation device. When the Saurians refused to pay him for his work, he attempted to sell the machine to the highest bidder instead. The highest bidder turned out to be Chameleon, who took the device and left Swindle with a suitcase full of newspapers. A running gag has the Doctor insists that his name is pronounced "Swindel". Voiced by Rob Paulsen. * Daddy-O-Cool - A deformed beat poet who is into monster trucks, in "Monster Rally" he challenged the ducks to monster truck and had planned to put toxic waste into the world's water supply to make the world a cooler place. It's stated that he was once human, when his plan is thwarted, the toxic waste changes him into a 1950s insurance salesman. * Dr. Pretorious - A mad scientist who likes to splice different types of DNA on test subjects. His main purpose is to try his experiment out on the ducks by trapping them in a small town called Sunnyville where he disguised himself as the town mechanic, he then kidnapped the town residents and made humanoid replicas of them, after he made a satellite that jammed their frequencies forcing their vehicle to break down and prevented them from using their comlinks, he was about to extract their DNA until Nosedive saved them. Notes Category:Characters